


Back Home

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home to Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

Buck comes home knowing Jemma's there, she's said she would be, but he was later then he thought.

It's well after midnight when he trudges in and opens his bedroom door to find Jemma curled in the middle of his bed. Her clothes are gone and he mentally groans at the site of her tempting him. He's dirty though and still in his boots and part of his tactical gear. 

"Finally," she sighed and rolled over and looked at him in the dim light.

Bare breasts were exposed now and he felt himself twitch. It didn't take much for her to turn him on. He needed a shower, but he walked towards her anyway to sit on the side of the bed. Jemma rolled towards him and he propped both hands into the mattress, caging her in and hovering over her. "I like coming home to this."

"That's not a reason to go on long extended trips though."

Bucky lowered himself over her and claimed her lips, kissing her slowly and sliding his hand up her side to one bare breast.

Jemma slapped his hand. "You're filthy and smell."

Bucky glared and pinched her nipple for good measure. Earning him a cry and a slap on the shoulder as he pulled away.

"That hurt!" She exclaimed behind him.

"I'll kiss it better later," he said over his shoulder and closed himself in the bathroom.  
\---------

Finally clean, Bucky stepped out to find her still curled on her side. "Better?"

"Much."

He came closer and then her eyes widened. "Bucky!" She exclaimed.

"I know Jemma, I was there." He sat down on the edge of the bed again as she sat up and zeroed in on the bruise coloring his arm. "It's fine. I...fell."

"Fell?!" She looked up at him aghast. "You're enhanced Bucky! For you to bruise like this..."

"I fell out of a five-story building."

"Fell!"

"Well, it exploded."

"Bucky," she said sharply.

"Don't start," he interrupted and looked at her knowingly. "Three months ago you came home with four stitches in your thigh. That some how you thought I wouldn't notice."

"Yes, Bucky, I remember my dressing down," Jemma said dryly.

"I worry," he said, this time more somberly. 

"So do I," Jemma admitted, her voice and eyes softer.

Bucky felt that familiar pang in his heart and leaned in to kiss her. She went back onto the bed willingly and let him settled between her legs.

Later that night she was sleeping soundly and spread across his chest. Bucky had caressed her back even after she fell asleep, and when she made a soft sound he brushed her hair away and kissed her forehead, watching for a moment as he prepared himself for one of her nightmares.

While his nightmares consisted of brainwashing and murder, hers were of a desolate planet, hopelessness, loss, and monsters.

Jemma settled though and Bucky relaxed. He didn't like her nightmares, they made him anxious. He did as much as he could to make up for his past crimes, but the one thing he couldn't do was fix Jemma.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something hard hits Bucky in the middle of the night, and he sits up quickly to see Jemma already sitting up. His own body is still warm, and he knows she was pressed against him only seconds ago. When she's panting he knows she's waken up with a panic attack, and he's more sure of it as he pushes her hair off of her back and feels the sweat on her neck, damp hair clinging to it. He has nightmares, but Jemma has night terrors. She wakes in a panic and dripping in sweat. Sometimes pushing him away and yanking her clothes off because she can't breathe. 

Bucky slides off the bed and grabs her arm gently to tug her into standing. She isn't panicking, but Bucky can hear her shaky breaths. "Come on," he whispers and presses a kiss to her head as he pushes her into the bathroom.

It's those moments that make him dread leaving her behind on missions.

He turns on the shower, makes it warm, but not overly hot, and she steps into it, settling her forehead against the tile with a sigh as he follows her.

Bucky shuts the door and comes to stand behind her, but doesn't crowd her. Placing a gentle kis to her shoulder he slides his real hand up her arms and down again to caress. "I wish I could make you know that I'd never let anything happen to you."

"I do know. I admit it is comforting when you say that. It would be empty promises from most, but you..." Jemma sighs. "I always feel bad when you have to take care of me, you have so much-."

"I want to take care of you," Bucky admits, and it isn't something he usually does admit to, because he knows she doesn't want him to have to take care of her. "If I can't keep you safe then what good am I."

Jemma finally turns and leans back against the wall, looking up at him. "You're good for so many more reasons," she says gently, even though her face is flushed and her eyes blood shot from tears.

Bucky isn't sure how much be believes that, but it isn't his turn to need comfort. "What did you see?"

Jemma frowns. "A sand storm. Running from Will only to come face to face with Ward."

Bucky still wishes he'd had the opportunity to kill Ward. Of course when Jemma says Ward she also means Hive, but he knows what the man was like. 

He doesn't say anything. "Better?"

"Yea," she says with a tired smile. 

They shower quickly, because things had gotten rather physical only hours ago. 

They're back in bed after and Bucky tugs her into his body and holds her securely there, as if he might have been able to protect her from the terrors in her mind. 

It made him feel so useless to know that regardless of how strong he was, how much of an efficient killer he was, he couldn't keep Jemma protected from everything. 

To his relief she passed out in moments. If he was lucky they would sleep in. No phone calls, no rising with the sun, or nightmares. Bucky was keeping her in bed with him all day, regardless of her need to be productive. 

He anxiously considered telling her that he was in love with her. It had been on his mind for weeks now. Bucky had no doubt that it would be him that would have to say it first, Jemma wouldn't put him on the spot. Their relationship had always consisted of Jemma letting him come to things on his own because of how emotionally guarded he was. Bucky had been an emotionless machine most of his life, having feelings was a relatively new thing for him.

He knew he'd tell her though, sooner than later. He was too desperate to keep her in his life to allow himself to be emotionally unavailable to her.

For the moment he put it out of his head and hugged her to him, again wishing he could somehow protect her even in sleep.


End file.
